In the case of ball-and-socket joint connections of this type, it is known to align the fastening point for fixedly arranging the retaining part transversely to the pivoting plane of the rod part. As a result, the force flux of the ball-and-socket joint connection results in bending moments on the fastening point and on the component on which the retaining part is to be fixedly arranged. This necessitates an expensive and solid construction of this component, in particular a body panel of a motor vehicle.